


Nest

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Birthing ways [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Birth, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, Labour, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, NEST - Freeform, Nesting, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Vignette, Wet & Messy, post partum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek moved the curtain away and stepped more fully into the Omega's nest, his heart pounding with joy as he was about to meet his new born baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING for disturbing theme I guess? 
> 
> That moment when you dream about wet and messy Sterek mpreg birth… ♥  
> Hope you enjoy!

Walking cautiously inside his mate’s birthing nest, Derek didn’t know what to expect. 

It was their first baby and Stiles was very young, barely seventeen. Everything could have gone wrong with the birth itself, or Stiles instincts to protect his nest and newborn might send him into fight mode, not recognizing his mate and Derek really didn't want to forcibly restrain his lover, or really, cause him any stress to begin with.

The nest was a big one, made from one of the guest bedrooms. The window was blocked with wooden panels, blankets of various materials and origins hung all over the place as curtains, making the whole room a labyrinth.

Derek was fairly sure Stiles was done with birthing, having heard couple of soft mewling noises that for sure didn’t come from his mate. Omegas gave birth in total silence, a remnant of years past, when being heard by the wrong person or animal could mean death for mother and newborn.

Finally breaking his way through to the main circle, the Alpha could see his mate nestled in a big cocoon of blankets and beddings and Derek’s own clothes. 

What was surprising for the Alpha, there was barely even a trace of smell of blood.

Derek purred softly in his throat, making his presence known, more of a convention than a real need - he was sure Stiles was aware of his presence since he climbed the stairs. 

The cocoon shifted slowly and soon Stiles’ head emerged. His eyes were sharp in that dead-tired way, that made all the difference between surviving and allowing yourself to be in deadly danger. Dark circles underneath his eyes a sharp contrast to the paleness of his face, cheeks blushed deep red in exhaustion, lips chapped and cherry red.

The Omega’s first instinct was to show his teeth, but he soon relented seeing his Alpha. Stiles tilted his head slightly to show his neck and then relaxed back into the covers, inviting Derek to come closer.

Keeping his pace slow, the older man made his way closer, kneeling down on the mattress mere inches from his mate.

Derek couldn’t help the gasp of wonder when Stiles shifted the blankets away, revealing their baby, which was sleepily suckling on a nipple. The newborn was tiny. Tiny and perfect. Little fists kneading the breast, rosy lips and a button nose and a mop of dark hair. 

Stiles looked up at him, catching his gaze, proud and anxious at the same time, and Derek couldn’t help but move closer, gently cradling his mate to him, pushing the Omega’s head towards his neck for comfort. 

The younger man nuzzled closer, body growing lax and finally letting himself cry. In pain, in joy, in relief. There was one more step though and Stiles reached a trembling hand to catch one of Derek’s, guiding it down between his legs, pushing it where he was aching and wet, still leaking blood and fluids, his cunt gaping and swollen.

The Alpha’s hand was gentle, tenderly cupping over Stiles’ tired sex, fingers rubbing on the outside but never pushing, never sliding in, moving through the hot wetness of Stiles afterbirth mess and finally settling on a comfortable position, Derek willed his wolf to start taking his mate’s pain.

Soon, the older man shifted to lie stretched besides his mate, one arm around the Omega’s body, cradling him and the newborn between them closely, and the other still firmly between his mate’s legs, soothing and calming, falling asleep just like they did after Stiles’ first knotting that brought them here.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
